<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If There Are Gods by TheLordGreen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129929">If There Are Gods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordGreen/pseuds/TheLordGreen'>TheLordGreen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avengers and Religion (to be retitled) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Natasha Romanov-centric, Religion, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:09:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordGreen/pseuds/TheLordGreen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avengers and Religion (to be retitled) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If There Are Gods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes Natasha thinks about the near misses, the times when she's just scraped by, thinks about her very survival, and is sure there must be someone out there or up there or down there looking out for her.</p><p>But then she thinks of those who don't get near misses, who don't scrape by, who don't survive. She thinks of the children she's seen blown to bits and wishes she could have given her near misses to them. She thinks of the families she cannot comfort, for no comfort exists. </p><p>If there are gods, she thinks, they are not worth worshiping.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Comments and constructive criticism always appreciated. Come say hi over at thelordgreen.tumblr.com!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>